malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Midnight Tides
Midnight Tides is the fifth book in the Malazan Book of the Fallen. It was first published in the UK and Canada March 2004 and in the US April 2007. After decades of warfare, the five tribes of the Tiste Edur have united under the rule of the Warlock King of Hiroth. But peace has been exacted at a terrible price - a pact made with a hidden power whose motives are at best suspect, at worst deadly. Dramatis Personae The Tiste Edur * Tomad Sengar, patriarch of the Sengar Bloodline * Uruth, matriarch of the Sengar Bloodline * Fear Sengar, Eldest son, Weapons Master of the Tribes * Trull Sengar, Second son * Binadas Sengar, Third son * Rhulad Sengar, Fourth and youngest son * Mayen, Fear's betrothed * Hannan Mosag, Warlock King of the Six Tribes Confederacy * Theradas Buhn, Eldest son of the Buhn Bloodline * Midik Buhn, Second son * Badar, an unblooded * Rethal, a warrior * Canarth, a warrior * Choram Irard, an unblooded * Kholb Harat, an unblooded * Matra Brith, an unblooded Letherii Slaves among the Tiste Edur * Udinaas * Feather Witch * Hulad * Virrick The Letherii In the Palace * Ezgara Diskanar, King of Letheras * Janall, Queen of Letheras * Quillas Diskanar, Prince and Heir * Unnutal Hebaz, Preda (Commander) of the Letherii Army * Brys Beddict, Finadd (Captain) and King's Champion, youngest of the Beddict brothers * Moroch Nevath, a Finadd bodyguard to Prince Quillas Diskanar * Kuru Qan, Ceda (Sorcerer) to the King * Nisall, the King's First Concubine * Turudal Brizad, the Queen's First Consort * Nifadas, First Eunuch * Gerun Eberict, Finadd in the Royal Guard * Triban Gnol, Chancellor * Laederas, a mage in the Prince's retinue In the North * Buruk the Pale, a merchant in the North * Seren Pedac, Acquitor for Buruk the Pale * Hull Beddict, Sentinel in the North, eldest of the Beddict brothers * Nekal Bara, a sorceress * Arahathan, a mage * Enedictal, a mage * Yan Tovis (Twilight), Atri-Preda at Fent Reach In the city of Letheras * Tehol Beddict, a citizen in the capital, middle among the Beddict brothers * Hejun, an employee of Tehol * Rissarh, an employee of Tehol * Shand, an employee of Tehol * Chalas, a watchman * Biri, a merchant * Huldo, an establishment proprietor * Bugg, Tehol's manservant * Ublala Pung, a criminal * Harlest, a household guard * Ormly, Champion Ratcatcher * Rucket, Chief Investigator, Rat Catchers' Guild * Bubyrd, Rat Catchers' Guild * Glisten, Rat Catchers' Guild * Ruby, Rat Catchers' Guild * Onyx, Rat Catchers' Guild * Scint, Rat Catchers' Guild * Kettle, a child * Shurq Elalle, a thief * Selush, a Dresser of the Dead * Padderunt, assistant to Selush * Urul, chief server in Huldo's * Inchers, a citizen * Hulbat, a citizen * Turble, a citizen * Unn, a half-blood indigent * Delisp, Matron of the Temple Brothel * Prist, a gardener * Strong Rall, a cut-throat * Green Pig, an infamous mage of old Others * Withal, a Meckros weaponsmith * Rind, a nacht * Mape, a nacht * Pule, a nacht * The One Within * Silchas Ruin, a Tiste Andii Eleint soletaken * Scabandari Bloodeye, a Tiste Edur Eleint soletaken * Gothos, a Jaghut * Rud Elalle, a child * Iron Bars, a soldier * Corlo, a mage * Halfpeck, a soldier * Ulshun Pral, an Imass Plot Summary Prologue Book One: Frozen Blood Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Book Two: Prows of the Day Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Book Three: All That Lies Unseen Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Book Four: Midnight Tides Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Epilogue pl:Przypływy nocy Category:Books by Steven Erikson Category:Books (real-world) Category:Malazan Book of the Fallen